Revan's Apprentice
by almostinsane
Summary: Revan had been secretly training an apprentice on a planet of primitive humans, but his apprentice hadn't seen him since he got his memorywiped. What happens when the two meet again? LSMRevanxBastila, possible MissionxOC. NOT RAKATA! Sorry for confusion.


**A/N. Okay, before you read this, let me clear some stuff up. In this chapter, I wrote it from Tig and the tribe's point of view so there will be words like demons, gods, etc. describing aliens and off-worlders. At the end, I will have footnotes clarifying what was talked about. This could be an early version of earth or it could not. That's up to the reader to decide.  
**

"Master, can I ask you something" Tig asked his master, the shaman of his tribe. A shaman was someone with great powers, able to do incredible magics like levitating object, manipulating people's minds, and even shooting lightning. Most important of all, they were servants of the gods. Most shamans were peaceful and others lead their tribes in wars. His master's name was Din and he was the peaceful sort.

"Yes, my child," said Din serenely breaking from his morning meditation. He was an old man and quite a successful shaman. He was both respected and a little feared by his tribe, as are all shamans, but in heart, he was just a kind old man. The two often meditated away from their tribe, deeper in the tropical forest that spread around their village for what seemed like forever. There, they felt "life" as Din put it, but Tig preferred its other name. A name given to it by the person he was thinking about right now.

"Why hasn't Lord Revan visited us in two years? Have I done something to displease him" Tig asked, clearly upset.

"Ah. I might have known you'd ask that. This is the day he returned to the heavens, is it not? I assure you that you did not displease him. The gods work in mysterious ways. Time to us is different from time to them," Din assured his pupil. Tig nodded but didn't seem convinced.

Din sighed. Revan was an incredible god from the heavens. Din remembered when the demons invaded their world, leaving destruction in their wake. Even when tribes united with each other, they could not defeat them. The demons had strange weapons that shot bolts of lightning at them and had strange skin. It was hard for a spear to pierce it and the few demons that were killed were never examined closely. They were burned with all the right rituals to ward off their spirits. **(1)**

The tribes were near extinction when Revan came. He had skin like the the demons but it was different. It was as dark as night while the demons' skin varied from blue to yellow to red. He and his army of servants from the heavens destroyed the demons and chased them back to the heavens from which they came. The tribes worshiped and honored Revan as a god and savior. They begged Revan and his servant, Malak, to stay but they left, saying the demons had to be destroyed, so Revan and his servants left.

It was when Tig was 9 and a new apprentice shaman when Revan came back. This time changed. He came alone, without his servant, Malak and he took an interest in him, saying he was strong in the Force. Before, he had learned about shamans and seemed interested in them, but it came as a shock to the tribe when Revan said that Tig would be taught by him. At first, Tig was amazed and scared. He had no family and he didn't seem remarkable at all except that Din had chosen to train him to be a shaman. He had no idea why a god would want to teach him about the Force.

Revan told him many things over three years in a cycle of arriving at his tribe, leaving, and then arriving again. Revan told him that he and the Sith gods were fighting the Jedi gods over control of the heavens. When Tig asked why, he was only told it was necessary. Tig was puzzled at first, but it didn't matter. Soon he was swept up in his studies with Revan and eventually, fear was replaced with love and loyalty. Then, two years ago, Revan had left for the last time, telling him that he would be back with parts for Tig's lightsaber, the weapon of the Sith that Revan told Tig he could construct and when he was done, Revan said he would educate Tig on the different sides of the Force. But Revan never came back.

Tig looked up at the heavens, where Revan had disappeared two years ago. He wasn't the scared 9 year old boy, but an unsure 14 year old shaman, wondering where his god went. The two didn't seem very different, however.

"It's all my fault. I know it it" Tig whispered sadly, "He left because of me."

"Tig, I understand what you feel, but-," started Din, before being interrupted.

"No! You don't understand!" exclaimed Tig passionately, "I failed him, okay! You don't have to lie to make me feel better"

"You did not fail him," the old man argued, louder and more firmly, "There is a reason for Lord Revan's absence. It will be revealed in time"

Tig sighed, "I'm sorry, Master. I just miss him." He was about to say more when he saw something in the heavens. A ship. But it was not Revan's ship. It was bigger and looked less majestic.

"Do you think that ship might have Revan on it?" asked Tig, hopefully.

"I do not know," replied Din, "But it does not look like any ship Revan or his servants ever flew on. Come. We must goto the village."

While they were running to the village, the ship landed top of the trees at the edge of the village and crushed them. Din didn't like that. Revan knew the clearings his ships made during the demon invasion and it was not like him to make new ones. Whoever was on it, they were not Revan. Finally, they had reached the village, where the people were assembled looking at the ship and marveling at it. Warriors were in front, of course, just in case. Someone gasped in excitement when the doors opened, only to be replaced with fear. The things on there weren't gods, but demons. They looked like big, green, pigs that carried huge weapons. They didn't say anything. They simply yelled a battle cry and charged. **(2)**

The warriors of the village charged too, spears raised to kill the demons, but they were no match for the demons and were killed. However, the demons didn't stop there. They turned towards the villagers and charged at them, hacking and killing many. Din and Tig fought a few off, however, using their power to shove the demons back with the Force while the rest of the villagers ran in panic. The demons weren't smart, thankfully, and simply kept charging at Din and Tig until the two fell on the ground, exhausted.

Before they could do anything, one demon marched up to Din and cut his head off with a grunt that was clearly triumph. Tig stared at him. He and the other demons had just destroyed his entire home in the time it would take for Tig to wash in the river! They just killed his master of five years like he was nothing! He glared at the demons as they celebrated their triumph. They were animals, he thought and so, Tig held up his hands like he had seen Revan do so many times, and without thinking, he shot lightning at them, not caring that there was no point. His anger and hate were guiding him now. He had barely hurt the one that killed his master, when another demon came up behind him and hit his head with something. As Tig fell to the ground, losing consciousness, he heard one say something, but he could only hear the Force translate one word, "Taris."

A/N. Thanks for reading this! Please review!.

Footnotes:

**(1) **Here, the paragraphs describe the Mandalorians and Mandalorian Wars. The tribes do not know what armor is so they thought the armor was skin.

**(2)**The "demons" are obviously Gamorreans.


End file.
